


Jour et nuit

by allmyworldsastage



Category: 8 femmes (2002)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Femslash, Gabys POV, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Erschöpft saß Gaby in ihrem Schlafzimmer vor dem Spiegel. Doch anstatt ihren Schmuck abzulegen und ihre Haare zu bürsten, hatte sie den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und konnte nicht anders, als die schrecklichen Ereignisse der letzten Stunden Revue passieren zu lassen.





	Jour et nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Vor Jahren begonnen, nachdem ich den Film das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Jetzt wiederentdeckt und vollendet, nachdem ich den Film mal wieder geschaut habe. Das Rad neu erfinden kann ich damit sicherlich nicht, aber um den Text in die ewigen Jagdgründe meiner Notizbücher eingehen zu lassen, wäre er auch zu schade gewesen.

* * *

 

Erschöpft saß Gaby in ihrem Schlafzimmer vor dem Spiegel. Doch anstatt ihren Schmuck abzulegen und ihre Haare zu bürsten, hatte sie den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und konnte nicht anders, als die schrecklichen Ereignisse der letzten Stunden Revue passieren zu lassen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen, was da im Laufe des Tages für Geheimnisse ans Licht gekommen und was für Gemeinheiten ausgetauscht worden waren. Und auch dieses makabere Theater, das Catherine für sie alle inszeniert hatte, war die reinste Tragödie.

Ja, Gaby war bereit gewesen, ihren Mann zu verlassen, und nein, richtig geliebt hatte sie ihn nie, auch wenn es einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der sie sich aufrichtig darum bemüht hatte. Aber dass er starb, dass er sich umbrachte, das hatte sie trotzdem nicht gewollt. Doch aufrichtig um ihn trauern, das konnte sie auch nicht. Stattdessen erschütterte sie der Gedanke, dass Marcel sich sein Leben genommen hatte und dass sie dazu beigetragen hatte, ihn zu dieser Tat zu bewegen. Sie und jede der anderen Frauen in diesem Haus. Natürlich war Marcel alles andere als ein Unschuldslamm gewesen, aber so hätte es trotzdem nicht enden sollen.

Es war nur ein kleiner Trost, dass es jetzt immerhin endlich vorbei war. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Gaby das Gefühl gehabt, dieser entsetzliche Tag würde überhaupt kein Ende mehr nehmen. Aber jetzt war Marcels Zimmer leer, sein lebloser Körper abtransportiert worden, und mit ihm das Gefühl, dass da hinter seiner Zimmertür etwas lauerte, das ihre Familie auf so merkwürdige Weise gleichzeitig verband und auseinander brachte.

 

*

 

Nachdem Mamy es geschafft hatte, Catherine zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen, hatte diese endlich den Schlüssel für das Tor zum Park herausgerückt, sodass sie das Gelände doch noch verlassen und die Polizei benachrichtigen konnten. Gabys letzter Blick, bevor sie das Haus verließ, galt ihrer jüngeren Tochter, die mit angezogenen Beinen vor dem Sofa auf dem Boden saß und stumme Tränen weinte, und auf deren Schulter ausgerechnet Pierrettes Hand ruhte, die ihr ebenso stumm Trost spendete.

Draußen schneite es noch immer und es war bereits dunkel. Gaby war ganz erstaunt gewesen, dass es trotzdem noch gar nicht so spät war, nicht einmal wirklich Abend. Es wurde eben einfach immer schon so früh dunkel zu dieser Jahreszeit und der Tag hatte sich so lang angefühlt, dass Gaby hätte schwören können, es sei schon mitten in der Nacht. So jedoch begegneten sie und Suzon auf dem Weg in den Ort sogar noch einem Auto, dessen Fahrer sie bereitwillig vor dem kleinen Postamt absetzte. Dort stellte man ihnen ein Telefon zur Verfügung und bedachte sie mit neugierigen Blicken, während Gaby mit der Polizei telefonierte. Über diesen Anruf würde man sich im Ort sicherlich noch wochenlang die Mäuler zerreißen, schoss es Gaby durch den Kopf, als sie auflegte. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, auch Jacques anzurufen. Trotz allem. Was für eine absurde Idee das war. Mit ihm fortzugehen kam schließlich nicht mehr in Frage und Rechenschaft darüber, warum sie nicht zu ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen war, war Gaby ihm auch nicht schuldig. Im Gegenteil: er war es, der sich zu erklären hätte. Aber eigentlich wollte Gaby gar nichts hören. Wollte nicht hören, dass sie Jacques nicht genug gewesen war, dass er ausgerechnet Pierrette nicht hatte widerstehen können. Das tat zu weh und vor allem letzteres war etwas, dass sie selbst auf einmal viel zu gut nachempfinden konnte. Im Grunde konnte Gaby nicht einmal mehr sagen, warum sie sich auf Jacques eingelassen hatte, ob sie wirklich ihn geliebt hatte, oder vielleicht doch nur die Aussicht darauf, ihrer Ehe zu entfliehen. Aber das war jetzt ohnehin alles egal.

Der Kommissar holte Gaby und Suzon mit dem Auto beim Postamt ab und fuhr mit ihnen zum Haus zurück. Dort wartete bereits ein weiterer Wagen mit zwei uniformierten Gendarmen. Diese nahmen Marcel mit, nachdem der Kommissar sein Zimmer untersucht und die Frauen befragt hatte. Er äußerte keinerlei Zweifel an Marcels Suizid und in einem ganz neuen Gefühl der Einigkeit verlor keine der acht Frauen auch nur ein Wort über das vorangegangene Theater. Der Kommissar ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über sie alle schweifen.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Madame. Wir erleben es leider viel zu häufig, dass schlecht gehende Geschäfte für solche Tragödien verantwortlich sind. Da kann auch das schönste Umfeld oft nicht helfen.“

„So eine unverschämte Person“, empörte Gaby sich, nachdem der Kommissar sich endlich verabschiedet hatte, doch niemand erwiderte etwas darauf.

Es war Suzon, die schließlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen“, sagte sie und Gaby nickte.

„Kommt, ich bringe euch ins Bett“, wandte sie sich an ihre Töchter. Es überraschte Gaby, dass Catherine überhaupt nicht protestierte. Vorhin war sie noch so zornig gewesen und voller Vorwürfe, doch seitdem hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesagt und jetzt erlaubte sie es sogar, dass Gaby ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte und sie in ihr Zimmer führte. Gaby küsste Suzon auf die Stirn, bevor diese sich hinlegte, und setzte sich dann auf die Kante von Catherines Bett, wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und hielt ihre Hand, bis die Erschöpfung sie schließlich übermannte und sie endlich einschlief. Gaby betrachtete ihre Mädchen noch einen langen Augenblick und mit Entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wann sie ihre Töchter zuletzt ins Bett gebracht hatte. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich und rasch verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, damit sie die Mädchen mit dem erstickten Seufzer, der ihr entwich, nicht gleich wieder aufweckte.

 

Als Gaby wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß dort nur noch ihre Schwägerin und rauchte. Alle anderen hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen und Gaby konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass Pierrette eben noch da war, dass sie nicht mit Chanel gegangen war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das erleichterte oder ob es ihr nicht vielmehr Angst machen sollte. Mit einem Nicken nahm sie die Zigarette entgegen, die Pierrette ihr anbot und akzeptierte auch das Feuerzeug, das sie ihr hinhielt. Gaby schloss für einen Moment die Augen und inhalierte tief. Als sie wieder aufsah, war Pierrettes Blick immer noch unverwandt auf sie gerichtet. Es gab so viele Dinge, die unausgesprochen im Raum zwischen ihnen standen, umherwaberten wie der Rauch ihrer Zigaretten, doch Gaby wusste nicht, wo anfangen, also schwieg sie und wich Pierrettes stechendem Blick aus. Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus, erhob sich und sagte:

„Sie werden sicher keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, diese Nacht noch nach Hause zu gelangen, Pierrette. Aber Sie kennen sich ja bestens aus im Haus. Da finden Sie sicher einen Schlafplatz.“

Pierrette hob daraufhin lediglich eine Augenbraue und Gaby bemerkte sehr wohl, dass sie ihr hinterher sah, als sie die Treppe hinaufging und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

 

*

 

Und hier saß Gaby jetzt eben an ihrem Schminktisch und hatte Mühe, das alles zu begreifen. Und vor allem hatte sie keine Vorstellung davon, wie es weitergehen würde. Die Fabrik würde verkauft werden, so viel war sicher. Aber was sollte aus ihnen allen werden? Aus Augustine und Mamy? Aus Suzon und ihrem Kind? Und was war mit Catherine? Würde ihre kleine Catherine sich je von diesem Tag erholen? Wütend griff Gaby nach der erstbesten Bürste, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, und warf sie quer durch den Raum. Sie schnaubte und konnte ihre Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie hatte das alles satt. So satt. Und plötzlich war sie unendlich müde. Sie schnäuzte sich die Nase, sammelte die Bürste wieder ein, um sie doch noch ihrer eigentlichen Bestimmung zukommen zu lassen, und schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd, ehe sie die Decke zur Seite schlug und sich in ihre weichen Kissen sinken ließ. Sie schaltete die Nachttischlampe aus und es tat gut, hier im Dunkeln zu liegen, für einen Moment einfach nur zu sein. Doch die Bilder und Gespräche des Tages holten sie schnell wieder ein und trotz ihrer Müdigkeit war an Schlaf nicht zu denken.

Kurz darauf war sie ohnehin wieder hellwach, weil sie hörte, wie jemand im Haus herumlief. Gespannt lauschte Gaby in die Dunkelheit und sie wunderte sich kaum, als ein leises Knarren ihr verriet, dass die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geöffnet wurde. Gabys Herz schlug unwillkürlich ein wenig schneller und das ärgerte sie. Im Türrahmen konnte sie zwar nur einen vagen Umriss erkennen, doch eigentlich musste sie auch gar nicht sehen, wer dort stand und noch mit sich zu ringen schien, ob sie hereinkommen sollte. Gaby wusste, wer es war. Sie konnte es spüren, konnte es riechen. Es war ein Duft, der sie schon den ganzen Tag nicht losgelassen hatte und der jetzt endlich auch ihr Zimmer erfüllte. Seit Pierrette sich so dicht an ihr vorbeigedrängt hatte, um die Treppe hinauf zu Marcels Zimmer zu eilen, hatte Gaby dieses Mischung aus Tabak und einem nach Rosen riechenden Parfum in der Nase gehabt, und Stunde um Stunde war sie verführerischer geworden. Gaby war bewusst, wie unpassend es war, in solchen Kategorien von ihrer Schwägerin zu denken, vor allem an einem Abend wie diesem. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich um Anstand und Moral zu scheren. Pierrette schloss die Tür hinter sich, blieb aber, wo sie war.

„War das eben eine Einladung?“, fragte sie leise.

Gaby war sich der Doppeldeutigkeit oder vielmehr der mangelnden Klarheit ihrer Worte vorhin, bevor sie Pierrette allein im Wohnzimmer zurückgelassen hatte, durchaus bewusst. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob sie sich eingestehen konnte, dass sie sie auch wirklich so gemeint hatte.

„Offensichtlich haben Sie es so aufgefasst. Aber vermutlich braucht es auch nicht viel, damit Sie sich eingeladen fühlen, nicht wahr.“

Pierrette schnaubte.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“

Gaby konnte in der Dunkelheit gerade eben ausmachen, wie Pierrette sich wieder zur Tür umwandte.

„Entschuldigung. Das war unangebracht“, sagte sie.

„Allerdings“, stimmte Pierrette ihr zu. Aber sie blieb. „Also?“

Gaby setzte sich auf und statt eine Antwort zu geben tastete sie nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe und sah Pierrette schließlich auffordernd an. Diese stieß sich von der Tür ab, an der sie gelehnt hatte, und machte die paar Schritte zum Bett hinüber, wo sie sich am Fußende niederließ. Gaby fragte sich, ob es jemals eine Situation gab, in der nicht alles an dieser Frau elegant und anziehend wirkte, und seufzte.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Pierrette daraufhin und bevor Gaby auch nur zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, fügte sie hinzu: „Und jetzt wirf mir nicht vor, wie ich dich so etwas fragen kann nach einem Tag wie dem heutigen. Darüber hast du nämlich gerade nicht nachgedacht.“

Gaby erschrak ein wenig, weil Pierrette sie so leicht durchschaut hatte, aber im Grunde war das nicht länger von Bedeutung. Also zuckte sie mit den Schultern und erlaubte sich ein Schmunzeln.

„Ich wunderte mich nur, ob du es auch irgendwann einmal _nicht_ darauf anlegst zu verführen“, gab sie zu.

„Selten“, erwiderte Pierrette und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Doch sie wurde rasch wieder ernst. „Aber gerade ist so ein Moment. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Gaby, aber ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu etwas zu drängen, was du am Morgen vielleicht bereust.“

Gaby nickte nachdenklich. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel das Wort dieser Frau ihr wert sein sollte. Sie hatten sich erst so wenige Male gesehen, aber Gaby hatte das Gefühl, Pierrette in den letzten paar Stunden besser kennengelernt zu haben als in den beinahe zwanzig Jahren zuvor. Vielleicht war es langsam an der Zeit, sich von dem Ruf und den Geschichten, die ihr vorauseilten, zu befreien, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und sich fortan ihr eigenes Bild von Pierrette zu machen. Und wenn sie danach ging, dann war Pierrette wohl in erster Linie zu ihr gekommen, weil sie selbst sie, durch die Blume, darum gebeten hatte.

„Ich wollte nicht gern allein sein“, sagte sie also.

„Und ich bin hier.“ Pierrette beugte sich vor, um nach Gabys Hand zu greifen und diese zu drücken. Sie wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, doch Gaby ließ nicht los.

„Halt mich fest? Nur für einen Augenblick“, bat Gaby leise und konnte Pierrette nicht in die Augen schauen.

Pierrette nickte, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und legte sich neben Gaby, bot ihr ihre geöffneten Arme an. Etwas zögerlich legte Gaby ihren Kopf auf Pierrettes Schulter und spürte, wie sie in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde, eine Umarmung, in der sie nicht stark und gefasst sein musste, sondern in der sie sich erlauben durfte, gehalten zu werden. Fast wünschte Gaby sich, dass dieser Moment nie aufhören möge. Doch irgendwann rührte Pierrette sich dann doch neben ihr und sagte:

„Gaby, mein Arm ist eingeschlafen. Könntest du?“

Rasch setzte Gaby sich auf.

„Wie rücksichtslos von mir. Bitte entschuldige.“

Pierrette schüttelte ihren Arm ein wenig und lächelte sie an.

„Aber das macht doch nichts, Liebes.“

Wie leicht ihr dieser Kosename über die Lippen kam und wie aufrichtig sie dabei klang. Pierrette setzte sich ebenfalls hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes, die Füße an den Knöcheln locker übereinander geschlagen. Gaby konnte nicht umhin, die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Pierrette diesen Platz in ihrem Bett einnahm, ein wenig zu bewundern. Und als Pierrette ihren Blick langsam und mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit von Gabys Gesicht über ihren Körper zu den in ihrem Schoß gefalteten Händen wandern ließ und anschließend wieder zurück zu ihrem Gesicht, fühlte Gaby sich zwar ein wenig unbehaglich, aber das lag in erster Linie daran, dass sie spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg.

„Begehrst du mich?“, fragte sie geradeheraus und war dankbar, dass ihrer Stimme nichts von ihrer inneren Nervosität anzuhören war.

„Ja“, antwortete Pierrette schlicht. „Wie könnte ich nicht?“

„Und es macht dir gar nichts aus, das einfach so zuzugeben?“

Pierrette zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum sollte es? Du wirst es mir wohl kaum übel nehmen, wenn ich dir sage, dass deiner makellosen Schönheit schwer zu widerstehen ist.“

Gaby wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Ähnliche Komplimente hatte sie schon oft zu hören bekommen, doch noch nie von einer Frau und nur selten mit einer so großen Ernsthaftigkeit vorgetragen.

„Dazu bist du zu eitel.“

Jetzt sah Gaby doch wieder auf. Sie wollte sich schon ärgern, als sie Pierrettes Grinsen sah. Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Du bist unmöglich, Pierrette.“

Pierrette hob in einer Geste der Resignation die Hände. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fragte sie schließlich:

„Und du, Gaby, hast du noch nie eine Frau begehrt?“

Oh, es hatte viele Frauen gegeben, die Gaby aufgefallen waren, wenn sie denn einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, der Einöde dieses Hauses zu entfliehen. Ehefrauen der Geschäftspartner ihres Mannes, Bekannte, die man beim Einkaufsbummel in der Stadt traf, Damen, mit denen man auf Bällen plauderte. Gaby hatte es zur Kenntnis genommen, wenn eine dieser Frauen ein besonders schönes Lachen gehabt oder ein Kleid getragen hatte, das ein besonders schönes Dekolleté machte. Aber sie hatte sich schlichtweg immer geweigert, dabei mehr zu empfinden als Bewunderung für das Kleidungsstück, oder an mehr zu denken als mit welchem Lippenstift man das Lächeln noch besser würde betonen können. Begehrt hatte sie keine einzige dieser Frauen. Trotzdem brachte sie es nicht über sich, Pierrettes Frage einfach zu verneinen.

„Was bringt dich auf die Idee, dass ich das getan haben könnte?“, erkundigte sie sich stattdessen möglichst beiläufig.

„Die Vermutung lag nahe oder hast du unser kleines…Zusammentreffen vorhin etwa schon vergessen?“

Pierrette beugte sich vor und strich mit ihren Fingern zart über Gabys Wangenknochen. Gaby schluckte und konnte nicht anders, als für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war Pierrettes Gesicht nah an ihrem.

„Du wirktest recht enthusiastisch. Aber vielleicht muss ich deine Erinnerung ein wenig auffrischen.“

Gaby glaubte - befürchtete?, hoffte? -, dass Pierrette sie jetzt noch einmal küssen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie lehnte sich einfach wieder entspannt zurück und sah sie amüsiert an. Gaby schluckte erneut schwer. Ihre Wangen brannten und sehnten sich danach, wieder von Pierrette berührt zu werden.

„Kannst du immer nur spielen, Pierrette?“, fragte Gaby und hoffte, sie klang verärgert genug, dass Pierrette nicht bemerkte, wie sehr sie sie aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Aber natürlich zeigte Pierrette sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt von ihrem Tonfall. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Aber Gaby, meine Karten liegen offen auf dem Tisch. Ich bin hier, weil du das so wolltest, und um dir zu geben, was du brauchst. Du bist diejenige, die ihr Blatt für sich behält, und die nicht den Mut hat, das Spiel zu beenden.“

Gaby lag schon eine passende Erwiderung auf der Zunge. _Wie ausgesprochen uneigennützig von dir_ oder etwas ähnlich Vorwurfsvolles, doch Pierrette hatte Recht und Gaby wusste es. Pierrette hatte ihr Nähe und Trost geboten, ohne selbst etwas zu fordern, aber vor allem war sie ehrlich mit ihr gewesen. Seit dem Morgen hatte Gaby unzählige Lügen gehört, auch aus Pierrettes Mund, doch sie spürte, dass Pierrette, seit sie dieses Zimmer betreten hatte, nicht ein falsches Wort über die Lippen gekommen war. Und wie dankte Gaby es ihr? In dem sie ihr Vorwürfe machte und Fragen stellte, jedoch selbst Antworten schuldig blieb; indem sie ihr das verschwieg, woran sie nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu denken. Gaby atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie Pierrette in die Augen sah.

„Frisch meine Erinnerung auf“, sagte sie dann.

„Ist es das, was du willst, Gaby?“ Pierrettes Hände geisterten jetzt wieder über Gabys Gesicht und strichen ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Dass ich dich küsse?“ Pierrette fuhr mit dem Daumen über Gabys Lippen, mit der anderen Hand liebkoste sie ihren Hals. „Dich auf den Geschmack des Lasters bringe? Dich verführe?“

Pierrettes Stimme war leiser und dunkler geworden und Gaby konnte nicht sagen, ob es ihre Worte oder ihre Berührungen waren, die ihr wohlige Schauer über den Körper jagten und ihr ein leises Seufzen entlockten. Pierrette quittierte diesen Laut mit einem Lächeln und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Gaby bewusst wurde, dass sie tatsächlich auf eine Antwort wartete. Mehr als ein heisere „Ja“ brachte Gaby nicht heraus, aber das genügte auch, denn im nächsten Moment legte Pierrette ihre Hände an Gabys Wangen und küsste sie. Und Gaby konnte sich nur noch hingeben. Unkoordiniert tastete sie nach Pierrette, streichelte, was sie erreichen konnte, eine Hüfte, eine Schulter, bloße Haut im Nacken. Pierrette begann sanft an Gabys Unterlippe zu saugen und zu knabbern und Gaby öffnete den Mund, hieß Pierrettes Zunge willkommen, und wie schon vor einigen Stunden auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer breitete sich ein unbändiges Gefühl der Lust wie Feuer in Gabys Körper aus. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand in Pierrettes Haare und ließ sich von ihr in die Kissen drücken. Es gefielt ihr, wie Pierrette halb auf ihr lag, wie sie ihr allein mit ihren Küssen schon beinah den Verstand raubte, wie sie eine Hand an ihrer Seite entlang gleiten ließ und durch den dünnen Stoff des Nachthemdes sengende Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterließ. Was Gaby hingegen nicht gefiel, war, dass sie Pierrette nicht gleichermaßen berühren konnte. Wo immer ihre Hände über ihren Körper fuhren, warme weiche Haut suchten, fanden sie nur Pierrettes Kleid. Dieses rote Kleid, das jede Kurve betonte, das einen nicht wegsehen ließ, und das wie für Pierrette gemacht schien, die genau um seine Wirkung wusste. So aufregend dieser Anblick den ganzen Tag gewesen war, jetzt wollte Gaby das sündige Kleidungsstück nur noch loswerden. Fahrig versuchte sie den Stoff zu fassen zu kriegen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

„Pierrette“, keuchte sie zwischen zwei Küssen und erst mit einem Moment der Verzögerung hielt Pierrette inne. Gaby schob sie so weit von sich, dass sie die Knöpfe an ihrem Kleid erreichen konnte, von denen ohnehin schon zwei fehlten.

„So eifrig“, lächelte Pierrette und wenn Gaby nicht schon völlig erhitzt gewesen wäre, wäre sie jetzt vermutlich rot geworden. So aber sah sie einfach dabei zu, wie Pierrette sich lasziv aus ihrem Kleid schälte, Hüftgürtel und Strümpfe gleich mit abstreifte, und sich wieder über sie beugte, um sie erneut zu küssen und ihre Zungen miteinander spielen zu lassen. Gaby ließ ihre Hände erneut über Pierrettes Körper gleiten und seufzte zufrieden in ihren Kuss, weil sie jetzt endlich nackte Haut unter ihren Fingern spürte. Pierrette hob daraufhin den Kopf, um sie anzugrinsen, ehe sie sich über Gabys Wange küsste, zu ihrem Ohr, an ihrem Hals hinab. Gaby legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise auf, als Pierrette über ihren Hals leckte, an der Stelle, an der ihr Puls rasend schnell pochte. Pierrettes Lippen erreichten den Kragen von Gabys Nachthemd, wanderten darüber über ihre Haut und schließlich nahm sie ihre Hände hinzu, um durch den Stoff Gabys Brüste zu liebkosen und zu streicheln. Gaby sog scharf die Luft ein und wie von selbst drängten sich ihre Hüften Pierrette entgegen. Pierrette gluckste leise.

„Werden wir etwa ungeduldig? Dabei bist du sonst immer so beherrscht.“

„Du bringst eben nur das schlechteste in einem zum Vorschein“, antwortete Gaby atemlos, erwiderte aber Pierrettes amüsierten Blick und setzte sich bereitwillig auf, um Pierrette dabei zu helfen, ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Obwohl es für solche Bedenken eigentlich längst zu spät war, fürchtete Gaby für einen winzigen Augenblick, sie könnte sich vielleicht allzu entblößt fühlen. Aber Pierrettes Gesichtsausdruck, als sie innehielt und Gaby einfach nur ansah, nahm ihr für den Moment jede Sorge.

„Wie schön du bist“, murmelte Pierrette.

Fast bedauerte Gaby, dass ihr Komplimente nicht so leicht über die Lippen kamen. Denn natürlich fand sie Pierrette anziehend und konnte sich ihr auch nicht entziehen, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie das angemessen ausdrücken konnte. Und ob sie das überhaupt wollte.

„Ich möchte dich auch sehen“, sagte sie stattdessen und streckte zaghaft eine Hand aus. Sachte strich sie über Pierrettes Schlüsselbeine, die so prominent waren, den Blick auf sich zogen und förmlich danach schrien, berührt und bewundert zu werden. Pierrette seufzte zustimmend und ermutigt tastete Gaby sich weiter zu den Trägern von Pierrettes Büstenhalter, fuhr mit den Fingern daran hinab über weiche Haut, immer an der roten Spitze entlang, mit der der schwarze Stoff besetzt war. Noch vor kurzem hatte er verheißungsvoll unter Pierrettes beschädigtem Kleid hervorgelugt, dann schon Gabys Blick auf sich gelenkt, den sie doch wieder hastig abgewandt hatte. Jetzt erlaubte sie es sich, hinzusehen und zu berühren und ausziehen. Und Pierrette ließ sich bereitwillig von ihr ansehen und berühren und ausziehen. Kaum hatten sie sich gegenseitig ihrer letzten Kleidung entledigt, war es mit ihrer Geduld jedoch vorbei. Pierrette drängte sich gegen Gaby, brachte sie wieder unter sich und küsste sie erneut. Das und nackte Haut auf nackter Haut, Hüften, die aneinander stießen und Brüste, die sich aneinander rieben, ließen die Erregung in Gaby wieder auflodern und ihr entwich ein Stöhnen, das Pierrette von ihren Lippen trank, und das nur der Aperitif zu sein schien, bevor sie vom Rest ihres Körpers kostete. Pierrette leckte und küsste und nahm zärtlich ihre Zähne zu Hilfe, während Gaby eine Hand ins Laken krallte und sich die andere vor den Mund schlug, um all die Laute, die ihrer Kehle entwichen, zu ersticken; während Gaby sich wünschte, Pierrette würde niemals damit aufhören, sie so lustvoll zu erkunden, und es gleichzeitig kaum erwarten konnte, dass Pierrette endlich ihren Schoß erreichte und ihr süße Erlösung verschaffte.

Gaby verlor jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit, für ihre Umgebung, für alles außer Pierrette und deren Mund und Zunge und Finger auf ihr und in ihr und bei ihr, und als Gaby schließlich kam, tat sie es Pierrettes Namen wimmernd, der sich ohne ihr Zutun einen Weg über ihre zusammengepressten Lippen bahnte. Gaby nahm kaum wahr, wie Pierrette sich neben sie legte und an sie schmiegte. Langsam drangen die zarten, atemlosen Küsse, die Pierrette auf ihren Hals und ihr Gesicht hauchte, in Gabys Bewusstsein vor, und erst nach Pierrettes geflüstertem „Gaby, schöne Gaby“ öffnete sie die Augen. Sie fand Pierrettes warmen Blick, ihre schönen Brüste, und ihre eigene Hand zwischen ihren Beinen. Einen Augenblick sah sie ihr zu.

„Lass mich?“, bat sie dann.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du das willst“, erwiderte Pierrette stockend, hielt aber in ihren Bewegungen inne.

„Oh doch, Pierrette, ich will dich“, sagte Gaby und ersetzte Pierrettes Hand durch die ihre, berauschte sich daran, dass sie der Grund dafür war, dass Pierrette neben ihr bebte und sich wand. Und als Pierrette schließlich ganz still wurde und die Augen schloss und sich auf die Unterlippe biss, aber dabei immer noch lächelte, trieb der Anblick Gaby beinahe die Tränen in die Augen. Rasch zog sie Pierrette in ihre Arme und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren, damit sie Pierrette nicht länger ansehen musste. Damit Pierrette nicht mitbekam, was sie mit Gaby machte.

 

Als Pierrette sich neben ihr regte, hatte Gaby sich, wenn auch nicht emotional, so doch zumindest äußerlich wieder einigermaßen gefasst.

„Ich wusste, dass _lasterhaft_ auch dir ausgezeichnet stehen würde, Liebes“, sagte Pierrette.

„Bilde dir nur nichts darauf ein“, gab Gaby zurück, hörte aber nicht auf, mit ihren Fingerspitzen unsichtbare Muster auf Pierrettes Haut zu malen. Vernünftig wäre es wohl gewesen, sich von ihr zu lösen, sich langsam aber sicher mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, sie loszulassen. Aber noch wollte, konnte Gaby das nicht.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll“, sagte sie nach einer Weile leise und bemühte sich entschieden darum, nicht an ihre Töchter zu denken, die nur ein paar Zimmer entfernt hoffentlich traumlos schliefen. Pierrette drehte den Kopf ein wenig, sodass sie Gaby einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken konnte.

„Ich auch nicht, Gaby“, sagte sie. „Aber was ich weiß ist, _dass_ es weiter gehen wird. Wir alle werden diesen Tag nie vergessen, aber wir werden lernen mit der Erinnerung, der Wut und dem Schmerz zu leben. Und miteinander.“

Gaby musste nich nachfragen, um zu erahnen, dass Pierrette sich damit wohl in erster Linie auf Catherine bezog, ihre kleine Catherine, die sie alle beschuldigt hatte, deren Zorn und Verachtung Gaby mehr als alles andere fürchtete. Dennoch stimmten Pierrettes Worte sie seltsam zuversichtlich. Es war genau das, was Gaby hatte hören müssen: dass es die Aussicht gab, dass eines Tages alles wieder gut werden würde. Nicht morgen und vielleicht auch für längere Zeit nicht. Aber irgendwann. Mehr brauchte Gaby für den Moment nicht. Oder zumindest nicht viel mehr.

„Und was ist mit dir, Pierrette?“, fragte sie.

Die Antwort ließ diesmal länger auf sich warten.

„Ich war noch nie gut darin, Versprechen zu halten, Gaby. Deswegen mache ich lieber erst gar keine. Aber wenn du morgen früh aufwachst, werde ich da sein, so viel ist sicher.“

Gaby nickte und zog Pierrette noch enger an sich. Das war fürs erste genug.

 


End file.
